You're Going to Miss This
by DC World
Summary: I one-shot based on Trace Adkins song with the same name. Minor Relsi...but mostly Kelsi centric


**First off…..thank you so much to my dear friend ****nom de plume-farfalla….you have no idea how happy your review for " It doesn't get better then this" made me. **

**I must say that I kind of like writing song fics…so I am going to attempt another one. This one has mild Relsi….but it is more focused on Kelsi. This is based on the song " Your going to miss this" By Trace Adkins.**

**I actually have no idea if Kelsi mom is alive in the actual show or if she is dead. I have read stories were she is alive and stories were she is not. For this oneshot she is alive because then it fit's the song better. And I have no idea what her parents names are….so they are Laura and Edward.**

**This is like my 1****st**** non first person story in a very long time. So be nice!!! **

**Oh and those of you who actually know who Andre Rieu is….you make happy…this is like a shout out to all those crazy classical music freaks…such as my self. **

14 year old Kelsi Nielson stared out of the window of the red SUV on her way to school. She was trying to think of a way to make her mother compromise. " I don't see why I can't go." she mumbled. " I have the money. I saved up all my allowance and the money I got for cutting Mr. William's grass all last summer ."

Laura Nielson just shook her head. " I already told you Kelsi, it's dangerous. If he was coming to Albuquerque then I would have no problem with you going."

" But mom, it's Andre Reiu. At Radio City Hall!"

" It's New York and you are only 14. I am not sending there alone. Now drop it" She let out a grumbled. " I can't wait to be 18. Then I can make my own rules and spend my own money the way I want to."

Laura chuckled as she pulled to SUV in front of East High. She reached into her wallet and pulled out 10 dollars and gave them to Kelsi. " That's for lunch okay. And cheer up." Kelsi took the money and pocketed it. But didn't say anything.

Her mother leaned over and kissed her on the forward. " Trust me Kelsi, your going miss this. I used to be like you and I sometimes wish that I still was. Your going to grow up one day and wonder why your teenage years went by so fast. So be happy and don't try to grow up to fast."

"Whatever" she mumbled as she got out of the SUV

………………………………..........................................................................................

" That's a nice place you and Ryan have here Kels," Edward Nielson said as his 20 year old daughter gave him a quick tour. It was only a one bedroom apartment, but there just the two of them.

" It will do for now daddy. But there is only room. It's not big enough."

" Sure it is sweetie. I mean there is a nice size bedroom a kitchen, a small living and a bathroom. What more do you need?" " But there's no room to raise a family here daddy." she pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing. "I mean where would we put the crib? And not to mention the noise. Think of what the neighbours will say. No…I think we definitely need to look into buying a house."

Edward shook his head. " Slow down pumpkin. You just bought the place. And your not having a baby right now so you don't need to worry about a crib for at least another 9 months."

" But I want a nice house dad. And kids and a dog. I want teach my children to play the piano and go to all their baseball games and all their drama productions. I want to be a mother."

He chuckled at her. Not to long ago she wanted to be this age. And now that she was, she wanted to be something else.

" Don't worry some day you will be a mom, and a good one too. But when you are a mom, your going to miss this. Your going to want your peace and quite back. Your going to wish that you didn't have such a big house to clean. Enjoy this while you can." he said as he gave her a quick hug.

………………………………..........................................................................................

" Cadance honey….don't touch that….." Kelsi yelled over top of the dog's barking and her two year old son Jackosn's crying. Cadance, who had just turned four, was playing with a pair of pliers that she got form a utility belt that was on the floor.

" I am so sorry this. I really am." Kelsi apologized to the plumber that was fixing her water heater. " I just can't seem to calm them down."

He smiled. " They don't bother me ma'm" he said as he patted the dog on the head. " I have two kids my self…well they aren't really kids. One's 36 and one's 23."

He looked down at Candance who was now sitting behind him and ruffled her hair. " You have a very beautiful daughter."

Kelsi beamed. " She takes after her daddy. She is full of life and energy. And she loves to put on a show."

" It's hard to believe it right now…but you are going them. Your going to wonder why time flew by so fast. Enjoy spending time with your kids Ms….they grow up way to fast."

Kelsi nodded. She knew that he was right. She was going to miss this. And for the first time she realized that her parent's were right. She really should just take a good look around.

**This is not that bad….but I find it odd….because it is not in 1****st**** person….but maybe that is just because I normally only write 1****st**** person. Reviews would be nice. For those who have never heard the song….link is in my profile. **


End file.
